Enemies to Lovers?
by cheesecakemonster
Summary: The Demon King erased all of the double black great sage's memory that Eleanor and his daughter is involved with. He even erased his people's memories and his own memories. Fragments are left in the Demon King's and Great's sage's memory.
1. OC Profiles

**This is my first fanfic. I made my two OC.**

**OC Profiles:**

**Name: **Miyuki Yamamoto

**Age: **15 years old

**Hair**: gray, long, and wavy

**Eyes: **Blue

**Personality: **smart but lazy, cheerful, humorous, friendly, a bit boyish but loves cute stuffs.

**Hobbies: **playing video games, playing sports (black belter in taekwondo), eating (strawberry flavored foods), sleeping, watching, shopping, and hanging out with her best buddies: Yuri and Murata.

**Interests: **fashion, clothes, dogs, games, and sports.

**Family: **only child doesn't have a father and rich-daughter of the Yamamoto Company, one of the biggest companies in Japan.

**Name: **Yuka Yamamoto

**Hair: **straight, short, and gray.

**Eyes: **gray

**Personality: **strict and take businesses seriously.

**Family: **mother of Miyuki Yamamoto, widow, rich—owner of the Yamamoto Company, one of the biggest companies in Japan.

**I hope your starting to get the picture of the 2 OC, everything will be clear as the story goes on.**


	2. Chapter 1: Unexpected Scenario

**I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh.**

**Sorry for my grammars.^^**

**Chapter 1: Unexpected Scenario**

Prologue

Long time ago, the Great Demon Kingdom was ruled by the Great Demon King. He possesses a very powerful magic that no one can ever surpass him. He has two Sages, The Double Black Great Sage and the Double Gray Great Sage. The Double Gray Great Sage name is Eleanor Trevor. Eleanor has a gray hair and her eyes are also gray that's why she is called the "Double Gray Great Sage". Only the two of them in the whole kingdom have same hair color and eye color.

Note: The Double Black Great Sage is the original character but Eleanor is only an OC.

The Demon King and Eleanor fell in love with each other and the two of them got married. Eleanor got pregnant, after 9 months she gave birth to a baby girl. The baby girl has blue eyes and wavy hair which she inherited from the Great Demon King, but her small strands of hair is color gray which she inherited from her mother. The Great Demon King put a moon surrounded by vines mark in her right shoulder, it serves as a detector so that they'll know where could she be if she's nowhere in sight. Only Eleanor and the Demon King can sense this mark. The Double black Great Sage is in there when he put the mark.

When the child turns to 4, there's a war between the Demon Kingdom and the Human Kingdom. The Demon King wanted Eleanor and her daughter safe so he sent them in the other world (earth).The double black great sage saw it but he don't know who's the woman in black (Eleanor was wearing a black cloak at that time), he only saw Eleanor's eyes. The Demon King erased all of the double black great sage's memory that Eleanor and his daughter is involve with. The Great Demon Kingdom also erased the memories of the people in the kingdom that Eleanor and his daughter is involve with. And also, he erases his own memories. Only fragments of memories of Eleanor and the baby are left in the Demon King's and the Great Sage's memory.

End of Prologue

"Yeah! Eat that Murata!" Miyuki shouted.

"Oh men! When will I ever beat you in video games?" Murata complained.

Miyuki smirked. "Maybe after 300 Billion Years! BWAHAHA!"

"Oh yeah! I'll beat you next time!"

"As if!"

"Will the two of you shut up?" Yuri yelled. "I can't concentrate in our project!"

The two stopped arguing. "The two of you should be here helping me."

"Uhhh…But we don't have any ideas in that science project." Said Miyuki

"Yeah and it's so boring. And it's only for a 15 min break." Said Murata

"You guys are playing video games for one hour." Yuri complained.

Yuri, Murata, and Miyuki are in Miyuki's house, in the video game room.

*Knock Knock*

"Who's there?" asked Miyuki.

"It's me! Mom" said Nina's mom, Yuna Yamamoto.

Miyuki opened the door. "Hello! Ms. Yamamoto." Yuri and Murata greeted

"Hello Yuri and Murata." She greeted back. "Miyuki stay inside the study room so that you three could concentrate in your project."

"But Mom I-?"

"Come on now Miyuki." She said with a commanding voice.

"Oh okay." She sighed. Miyuki's mom can be scary.

The three of them walked out and headed to the direction where the study room is.

(Let's skip this part)

At night, Miyuki and her mother is eating dinner at the dining table. There's a minute silence and her mom started a conversation.

"Miyuki." Said Yuka

"Yes Mom?" she replied "She's going to scold me." She thought

"I don't want to scold you tonight."

"Yes!" Miyuki thought in relief.

"But I'm going to confiscate your gadgets."

"Why? Is it because I'm not taking the project seriously?"

"Yes that's another reason, and you're not taking your studies seriously." said Miyuki.

"Please mom! Don't confiscate my gadgets. I will take my studies seriously again from now own." She begged.

"I will not take your gadgets if you study really hard and…." pausing for a second.

"What else?" Miyuki thought.

"If you stopped hanging out with your filthy friends.

Miyuki's eyes widened, she stands up. She wanted to scream at her mother but it will only get worse so instead. "I'm going to bed." She said.

She walks out of the dining room and headed to her room.

Miyuki grabbed a book, it's not actually a book but it's a photo album. A photo album filled with his father's pictures. She always looks at it every night and talks to it every time she's sad or angry.

"Dad, why is mom so strict?" Miyuki asked and she began to cry. "Dad." sobbing. "I wish you're here."

She doesn't remember any memories of her father because she's only 4 years old when he died. She only sees her father's resemblance in pictures. And every time she would ask something to her mother about her father, her mom would get angry.

*Ring Ring* _calling Yuri Shibuya._

Miyuki picks up her phone. "Hello."

"Hello Miyuki, about the project…" Yuri paused. "Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine. It's just that mom scolded me again….let's meet at the park right now I needed someone to comfort me. And call Murata."

"Okay." said Yuri and hangs up.

Miyuki changes into her jogging pants and shirt and grabbed a jacket. And she sneaks out of the house (she'll be dead if someone saw her). The guards are so tight in security. So she passes through her underground escape route which she discovered when she's only 7 years old. No one notices her when she sneaks out but except for one person.

"Miyuki is sneaking out again." said Yuka who's reading a book on her bed. "Our child has grown up so much now." she's talking to someone else in her mind.

At the park, Yuri and Murata are already in there sitting on the fountain when Miyuki arrived.

"Miyuki what's the commotion about?" asked Murata.

"I told you her mom scolded her again." said Yuri.

"For the first time!" Murata said with excitement.

"It's not the first time it's for a hundred times!"

"It's her first time to cry when her mom scolded her."

Yuri realized. "Murata your right…What exactly happened Miyuki?" Yuri asked worried.

"My mom told me that…uhhhh…errr…" she can't continue the sentence. "I can't tell them." She thought.

"Just tell us already!" said Murata.

"It's because...she's going to confiscate my gadgets." She said. "I can't tell them or they'll be hurt."

There's a one minute silence and then "HAHAHAHAHA!" Murata and Yuri laugh so hard. "You're crying because she's going to confiscate your gadgets?" said Yuri still laughing.

Miyuki's cheek turns red. "I can't play video games for a month. It feels like a million years of boredom" She said.

Yuri and Murata are still laughing. Then *BUMP* then the both of them fell down in the fountain.

"KARMA!" Miyuki smirked and gives her hands to them.

Yuri and Murata grabs Miyuki's hands "then counted 1,2,3 GO!" they pulled her in…_SPLASH. _The three of them are laughing so hard. But there happy moment was ruined by WHIRL POOL! A whirl appeared in the fountain. The three of them looked at it.

"Uh-oh." said Yuri (already knows what that is).

"What's that?" yelled Miyuki.

The whirlpool got bigger. "Let's get out of here!" shouted Miyuki. She tried to stand up but she can't.

Until the three of them was sucked. They were sucked down by the whirlpool.

"Miyuki!" Yuka screamed.

**This is my first fanfic. Please review this chapter.^^ **

**I want to thank tap 31 for helping me in my fanfic:)=D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Yuri and Murata are now in the Demon World, in the fountain.

"Welcome back Your Highness and Great Wise Man!" greeted Conrard with a smile.

"Yuri! I've been waiting for you the whole time! Get up from there!" Wolfram pulled his arm "I'm going to show you my painting."

"Ahhh! Wait Wolfram!" said Yuri, releasing his hand from Wolfram's grasp.

"Your Majesty!" cried Gunter running towards them, holding two towels. "Here your majesty." He handed first the towel to Yuri and the other one to Murata.

"Oh no!" said Yuri, he suddenly remembered Miyuki. "We're dead meat Murata!"

"Why?" asked Murata.

"We forgot about her! She'll be angry at us!"

And then suddenly a head popped out from the well. "Where am I?" asked Miyuki. Everyone's eyes widened in surprise. There's a minute silence then..

"Who's that?" asked Wolfram in a disgusted way.

"HUH? What are you doing here Miyuki?" Yuri yelled.

"Miyuki?" asked Wolfram.

Yuri ignored Wolfram and runs towards her and wraps her with a towel. Wolfram looks at them with jealousy.

"I feel chemistry in the air?" said Anisanna.

Conrard smiled.

"Hmmmph!" Wolfram disagrees.

"How did she get here and who is she?" asked Gunter.

"How did she get in here?" Murata thought suspiciously.

"Are you okay Miyuki?" asked Yuri.

"I'm fine. "replied Miyuki. "Where are we?"

"I'll explain to you later. But now let's go and find you some clean clothes for you to wear."

Wolfram can't stand the two of them. "I'll take it from here." said Wolfram. He holds Miyuki's hand and tried to pull her. But Miyuki is not moving. Instead she stares at him and then…

"DAD! YOUR ALIVE!" shouted Miyuki.

"HUH? I'm not your da-!" Miyuki hugs her.

"I can't believe this! Your alive!" still hugging Wolfram.

"Get off me!" trying to remove Miyuki's hands around him. "I'm not you fa-." Then Miyuki started to cry. "Your alive! Is this a dream?" Miyuki sobbed.

Wolfram stopped moving, and then he looks at her gray wet hair and blue eyes filled with tears. "Hmmm.." he mumbled and then he….HUGS her. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Is that you Wolfram?" asked Gunter in surprise. "That's unusual of you."

"Wolfram?" Miyuki stopped crying. She looks at Wolfram. Wolfram is blushing. Then Miyuki..

"AHHH! Get off me pervert!" yelled Miyuki.

"What? You're the one who hugged me first and began to cry!" said Wolfram. Miyuki's cheek turns red.

"You should've stopped me and told me that you're not my father!" still blushing.

"I was telling you but you're not listening!"

(Sound of a whistle). "Will you shut up Wolfram!" said Anissinna.

"Why me? She started it!"

"Come on Miyuki let's get you some clothes." said Yuri.

"No! I'll do it!" said Wolfram. She can't stand the two of them being together.

"No I'll do it!" said Anissinna with a scary voice.

"Yes Ma'am…" said Wolfram and Yuri with a little and scared voice.

Anissinna guides Miyuki to the dressing room.

"What did I just I did?" Wolfram screamed in his mind still blushing.

"How can she understand our language?" Anissina thought.

While walking:

Miyuki's POV

Why did I hug him! Arrgh! I'm so stupid. But he does look like my father. Why am I blushing? Then the girl next to me interrupted my thoughts.

"I'm Anissina von Karbelnikoff. And you are?"

"I'm Miyuki Yamamoto! Nice to meet you!"

"Miyuki. What a cute name." she smiled

I smiled back.

"You know it's very unusual of Wolfram to do that."

"Wolfram?"

"The one with the handsome looking face and blonde hair. The one you hugged earlier."

Why is my face hot!

"You're the first girl he ever hugged." My face got hotter. "If anyone, a girl or a boy, did that to him he'll punch that person without hesitating."

"That's so rude."

Anissinna smiled. "Why is your face red?" with an evil smile on her face.

"It's not what you think! It's just uhhh…errr..hot in here."

"Oh. Here we are!" she opened the door and the room is full with clothes.

She grabbed something and handed it to me. "Here wear this."

"Eh? But that's to revealing." It's a bikini why would I wear something like that?

"Just kidding." She grabbed another one and it was dress. A black gothic Lolita-like dress. "This should fit you."

Wow! I never thought that this place have Harajuku styles. I put the black dress on and it fits. "WAHHH! It's looks so cute!"

"Do you like it?"

"YEAH!" I looked at the back and there's a name written on it, Eleanor Trevor. "Who's Eleanor Trevor?"

She didn't answer. So I changed the topic. "Oh I almost forgot. Can I ask where I am?"

"You'll know it later." And then we head out of the room.

End of POV.

At Gwendal's office:

"Who is she?" yelled Wolfram.

"I told you. She's my best friend in Earth." said Yuri.

"She's a human?" asked Wolfram. "But how did she get here! Did you lend her some power or something?"

"I didn't! She got here by accident. And besides why are you jealous?"

"Of course! I should be jealous! You're my fiancé."

"But you canceled the engagement ceremony." Said Yuri. "Geez! I hate it when Wolfram complains when I'm with other girls. We don't even like each other (we're not gay!)but we're just engaged accidentally." Yuri thought.

"Don't tell Miyuki about this matter."

"Why?"

The two didn't stopped arguing.

Murata is in the other side of the room still thinking about the incident. "How did she get in here? And how can she understand our language." Murata thought. "She's just a human….or maybe not." Then she remembered the woman in black in the past. "Who's that woman?" he thought.

Note: He can only remember a little about the past. Since the Demon King erased his memories.

"Your still thinking about that girl right (he's referring to Miyuki)?" said Conrard. "It's impossible for someone who's not from the Demon World to get in here and understand our language. Unless she's related to someone who's from this world."

Then Anissana and Miyuki entered the room. Murata's eyes widened when he saw Miyuki. "Is she the woman in black?" He thought. He looks at Miyuki's eyes. "She's not that person. That person's eyes are color gray. But she looks like someone I knew. But who is it?"

"It looks good on you." Said Gunter.

"Uhhhh..Thank you." Said Miyuki

"How can she understand our language?" Gunter thought. "Oh forgive me for my rudeness. I'm Gunter von Christ, his majesty's adviser and teacher." greeted Gunter.

"Majesty?" she thought. "I'm Miyuki Yamamoto." Miyuki greeted back.

"This is Conrard Weller." said Yuri. "Pleasure to meet you." Then the both of them shake hands.

"This is Gwendal von Voltaire." The both of them shake hands.

"And this is Wolfram von Bielefeld." Miyuki just glared at Wolfram but Wolfram ignored her. Then she turned to Yuri.

"Yuri can I ask something?" asked Miyuki.

"What is it?" replied Yuri. Wolfram is looking at the both of them.

"Where are we?"

"We're in the Demon World."

"Demon World? Does it mean we're in hell?"

Everyone laughed except for Wolfram.

"Tch! Stupid Girl." mumbled Wolfram. Miyuki had heard him but she just ignored him.

"This is not Hell. We are at the other world." said Gwendal.

"Other world?" said Miyuki. "Does it mean that there is other world besides Earth?"

"Yes. It's like the earth but only that everyone here possesses magic?"

"And Yuri is the King of this kingdom." said Conrard.

"King?" said Miyuki in surprise and looks at Yuri. "Since when?"

But Wolfram interrupted their conversation. "And I'm his fiancé."

"Why did you tell her?" Yuri mumbled.

Miyuki looks at him with a shocked expression. "Wait? So does this means that…..YOUR GAY YURI?" said Miyuki.

"HUH? No I'm not! Our engagement is just an accident!"

Wolfram looks at Yuri with an angry expression.

"Accident? How?"

"Well you see in here when you slapped someone it means that you two will be automatically engaged."

Then Cecile entered the room. "I heard his highness's friend is here." Then she looks at Miyuki. "You must be his highness's friend? I'm Cecille von Spitzweg one of the three Great Witches of this Kingdom and also Wolfram, Gwendal, and Conrard's mother."

"Yes I am. Nice to meet you. I'm Miyuki Yamamoto." Then she looks at Wolfram, Gwendal, and Conrard. "So…you three are siblings?"

"Yes. But with different fathers?" replied Gwendal.

Miyuki was shocked and want to ask more but she stopped herself.

Murata walks out of the room and headed to the Great Demon King's temple. Murata bowed and said "Your Majesty I have something to ask you?"

"What is it?" said the Great Demon King (voice only).

"Who's that girl? Do you know her?"

"…..No.."

"It's weird. She got here in the Demon World and can understand our language. That's all I have to ask. Sorry for taking your time."

Then Murata heads out of the temple.

In earth:

"There's only a little time left. Good luck Miyuki." said Yuka.

**Forgive me for my grammars.^^ I hope you guys like it!:D**


	4. Chapter 3: Embarrassing Moment

**I'll add another personality of my OC (Miyuki): she is claustrophobic, and hates girly stuffs.**

**Some scenes are the same in the series but with diff. characters.**

**I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh!^^**

**Chapter 3: Embarrassing Moment **

It's already dinner time in the kingdom. Everyone is now at the dining room, eating dinner including Miyuki. They are talking about the rules, traditions of the kingdom and at the same time Miyuki is also talking about her life. The topic didn't last long until Murata changes the topic.

"Miyuki. Are you related to someone who's gifted with magic or with a unique talent?" asked Murata as he sliced the steak. "She must be related to someone from this world." thought Murata.

_swallows the meat _"No. Why?" asked Miyuki, as she slices the steak.

"Uh okay. Nevermind." " 'No'? But how did she get in here?" he thought.

Everyone noticed him but except for Yuri. They've just ignored him and continued talking. Everyone kept on talking as they eat dinner except for Wolfram. "Ugh! Does she really have to stay here?" Wolfram thought with an annoyed expression. Their conversation lasted for one hour.

It's almost bedtime. Everyone are now tired so they go straight to their rooms. Anissina guided Miyuki to her room—guest room. She needs a room since she'll be staying in the kingdom for a while.

**Miyuki's POV**

"This'll be your room." said Anissina as she opens the door.

I entered the room and stared blankly at the whole room. FLORALS? I HATE FLORALS! The room is covered with flower patterned wallpapers, and the bed sheets are also flower printed.

"What's the matter?" said Anissina.

"Uhhh..nothing.." I said. I wanted to tell her to redecorate my room but they'll view me as a thick-skinned person.

"Is there anything else you need?" she asked.

CRAP! I don't have any extra underwear. I blushed and said, "uhh..I don't have any…"

"It's all in the closet." She said as she points out the white closet. "Is there anything else?"

"Where's the bathroom?"

"Just go straight and turn right. The last door there in the corridor is the bathroom. Anything else?"

"Uhhhh. No more. Thank you and Good Night!"

"Good night!" she walks straight to where her room is.

I better wash myself. I grabbed a purple night gown, since there are no pajamas, a towel, a robe and underwear. I followed Anissina's direction and I found a very big door.

"Is this really the bathroom?" I opened the door and my eyes are suddenly covered with hot white air. And after a few seconds, everything is clear again. I looked around and there's a big pool in front of me. "Is this really the bathroom? It's like an indoor pool." I touched to water and it's warm. I removed my clothes, washed myself, and go straight into the pool-like bath. "This is so relaxing!~" I looked at the water and saw a blonde reflection. I looked at my side. And saw WOLFRAM! STARING AT ME!

"KYAAA!" I screamed as I turned around and cover myself with my hands.

I don't know what he's now doing but I think he also turned around. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be the one asking you that question!" he shouted.

**WOLFRAM's POV**

"Did you saw something?" she asked.

"Uhhh..nothing…" I lied. ARRGH! Why is this happening to me?

"I should go." She said. And she stands up. I can't see her but I think she wraps herself with a towel or a robe.

"You should be!"

**END of POV**

Miyuki steps one foot forward. She didn't notice that it's slippery. So she slipped and falls down and Wolfram caught her. Their faces are close to each other. They can feel each other's breath.

**MIYUKI's POV**

I can feel his breath and his hands at my back. His eyes are so pretty I want to stare at it forever…SNAP OUT OF IT!

"Hey chicken head!" he said

"What?" CHICKEN HEAD?

"I can see it." He said as he turns his face. His face turns red. I looked down and saw my cleavage!

"KYAAA!" I screamed and everyone had heard it. I pushed Wolfram and punched him on the face! The door opened and Yuri and the others run inside.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" asked Yuri worried.

I picked up my clothes and walked out of the bathroom.

"Are you okay Wolfram?" asked Gunter. "He's unconscious!"

"This is the start." Said Anissina with an evil smile on his face.

"What start?" asked Yuri.

"Don't mind me." She looks at Murata and Murata has the same expression.

**Please review^^..**


End file.
